


I WANNA DIG A HOLE AND LIE IN IT WHILE I THINK ABOUT THE SINS I'VE COMMITED BUT WITHOUT THE DIGGING PART BECAUSE THAT'S HARD

by Kburgenstein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-con warning in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kburgenstein/pseuds/Kburgenstein





	1. Chapter 1

I helped Chelsea up after she stumbled and fell while she and Camille practiced a new dance for Me and My Baby after she tried and failed to get back up a couple times. She leaned against me, taking her weight off one of her feet then tried to stand by herself, eventually ending up putting all her weight on one leg. She lost her balance and started to fall until I caught her. I walked her toward the bench. 

She struggled to get me to let go. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Sure, whatever you say. Is that why you can’t stand by yourself?” 

“I could if you’d let me!” She pushed me away then stood on the one leg again. I crossed my arms. She winced as she started putting weight on the hurt foot. 

“That doesn’t look like standing. Also, your ‘not that bad’ is every normal person’s ‘abysmal.’” 

“Whatever,” she grumbled as she tried walking back to her place. Camille was at her side with her arms stretched out toward her in case she fell again. Which she did. Camille couldn’t support her weight, and they both toppled onto the floor. Camille got up with no problems, but Chelsea, on the other hand, was struggling at best. 

“Is there some reason you can’t bear to rent a knight every now and then? I’m always up to saving the princess.” I grinned. 

“I’m not a princess.” 

“Okay, but you’re a dragon with no claws so kindly allow this humble knight to assist you.” I held my hand out to her. 

“I don’t like requiring assistance.” She hit it away. 

“Darling, everyone requires assistance at some point.” 

She sighed. “Just help me up.” Her arm extended toward me. 

“I’ll do you one better. Knights get to carry the princess when she’s hurt.” I knelt down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bench while Camille ran to get her phone, to take pictures, no doubt. 

“This is embarrassing.” Chelsea crossed her arms and pouted. 

“No, it isn’t. It’s heroic of me and sensible of you.” 

“Other people have it worse,” she argued. 

“Just because people out there have it worse doesn’t mean you should settle for ‘not currently awful.’” 

“Better than ‘currently awful,’” she grumbled. I smiled and set her down on the bench. “I just can’t with you.” 

“I can’t with me either.” 


	2. I LONG FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF A MOSSY LOG

What you experience you never want to feel again, but we can’t always have what we want, can we? The constant grabbing, poking, pinching. It bothers you, but they mean well, so you should just let them. Keep a smile plastered on your face and everything will be alright. They don’t need to know, they don’t care. You’ve been touch-starved for so long; you should accept it. You’re fine. Suck it up. You’re a big boy. You can handle it. Or don’t. Let it manifest deep within you and explode at the first person you see. Yell, cry, scream. Do everything you can to make their day absolute hell because you got your feelings hurt. Because they had it coming, right? Cry until you pass out. Scream your throat raw. You don’t need your voice anymore. You’ve already been spoken for. You can’t be a person if you don’t function right. So isolate yourself. Keeps as much distance between you and those that love you. You don’t need them and they don’t need you. You’re alone now. Is this what you wanted? 


End file.
